The girl of day and night
by Kita On'nanoko Laurant
Summary: Traveling. That's what I did. Cross-dressing? That was just part of my day. Playing the piano and trying to get away from a scary man with red eyes? That was just part of my night. OC countryxRomania
1. Being poor

_A glowing dusk, an empty street, candles burning in windows; the side streets of Cluj-Napoca, Transylvania. A young man quietly strolls down the brick street. The sky is clear, except for a few stray cirrus clouds. It is a lovely night in the north-western Romanian city._

_Looking ahead, the young man saw a boy in the distance. A crowd was gathering around him. The young man stopped and heard music coming from the boy's direction. Walking closer, he saw that it was a violinist and people were throwing coins into the boy's violin case._

_The song is a soft, sad melody. It was like hearing a tragedy, at least the young man thought so. Then, just like dropping off a cliff, he stopped. The crowd clapped loudly and a few whistled. Many threw large coins into the violin case. The young man threw a 50 lei and a 10 lei into the case and started to walk in the direction he intended to go before getting distracted._

_"SIGNORE! GRAZIE! TANTE GRAZIE!" The boy yelled at him as he walked off_

_The young man simply waved._

* * *

><p>"Ah! Non lo so come romeni sapere essere cosí generoso!" I exclaimed "Perfino la spagnoli non sono stati come genere."<p>

Sadness set in soon and I sighed

"I wonder where I can stay the night..." I muttered to myself

Truth was, I was really broke. Traveling had it's toll, and annoying enough, it was the loss of money. Those nice Romanians actually gave me enough money for some food and a place to stay while I was in town. The only problem was that I needed some place to stay.

Looking around town, I found that there was no place to spend the night. All of the rooms had been filled. I would have to sleep outside- No. That time was over a long time ago. I would be no better then I was back then.

I would have to ask for a room. How hard could it be?

A lot harder than I had anticipated. Going door to door, wasn't the best idea. I was always turned down, at least I until I came to one, large house. The only thing, it was owned by the nice guy who gave me 60 lei.

* * *

><p>'KNOCK!' 'KNOCK!'<p>

*one minute later*

"Salut? Ce dorești?" the man asked me

It was at that moment that I saw that he red eyes and I shivered and avoided his stare.

"Um...I'm sorry to ask anything of y-you sir...b-but may I stay the night? All of the inns are full..." I stuttered in my horrible Romanian

I didn't see his face, but I could tell that he was skeptic about it.

"...alright...You must stay in the room in which I show you. If I find you wandering around anywhere, I will shove you out immediately"

Looking up, I saw that a glare was on his face.

"Mulţumesc mult" I said, again trying to avoid his glare

He opened the door wider and let me into his large home. Inside, he had me follow him down a very long hallway. There weren't many doors in the hall, so they must have been important.

"What is your name?" he asked me

"El- Alphonse Frisc"

"Good. Now I'll know who to report if anything goes missing."

He thought I would steal things? I would never go that low! I may have had no money, but that didn't mean I would do anything for money! My maman taught me a lot better than that!

* * *

><p>After showing me to where I must stay, the man locked the door. It honestly made no sense what so ever that he think I might steal something if he was going to lock the door. At the time, I just put it off as cultural differences. I didn't know that he was trying to scare me.<p>

An hour passed. I quickly changed my clothes and turn off the lamp in the room. Quietly, I put my mary-janes on and took my wig off. Then, slowly and softer than a mouse, I opened up the window and slipped out into dark streets of Cluj-Napoca.

* * *

><p>An: based off one of my favorite pairings.

Translations:

SIGNORE! GRAZIE! TANTE GRAZIE – SIR! THANK YOU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Ah! Non lo so come romeni sapere essere cosí generoso! - Ah! I don't know how Romanians can be so generous!

Perfino la spagnoli non sono stati come genere – Not even the Spaniards were so kind

Salut? Ce dorești?- Hello? What do you want?

Mulţumesc mult – Thank you very much


	2. sneaking out

Sitting there, at the piano, made me feel very at home. Mr. Edelstein's lessons were finally paying off. Everyone seemed to really love my playing. It made me very happy to see that people were enjoying the music I wrote. I had originally thought it was bad, but Mr. Edelstein had given me a prodigious praise for it. That was the one time he thought my music wasn't trash. To even get praise from the man was an honor (more or less because he was so picky about people's music) that I would never forget.

Then the end came. The restaurant was closing and the bar was opening, which meant that I was done. Looking up from my sheet music, I saw that a few people were still there. One of them was the man who'd let me stay in his house. He had a curious look on his face...Did he know that it was me?

As I put my sheet music away, the owner of the restaurant came over to me and invited me to play again the next night. Seeing the amount of money he gave me, I told him that I would be there the next night. The whole time I talked with the owner, I could feel the red eyes on me. Even though it scared me, I stood strong and paid no attention to him.

* * *

><p>Leaving the restaurant, I still felt like I was being watched. It was so creepy! Walking down every street made me feel more paranoid. Alleys scared me the moon seemed really eerie. What a perfect combination, wouldn't you say so? God, why did I go to Romania? Why didn't I go to Switzerland like I planned on? Why did Miss. Elizabeta tell me that she hated Romanians? Curiosity killed the cat and I was stuck there.<p>

I rambled on and on in my head about how I hated myself for going to Romania. It didn't click in my head that I actually saying my ramblings out loud. I remember thinking out loud that I would have gone back to war over this.

"Shouldn't you be at home?"

I screamed at the voice. A hand covered my mouth and an other hand was on my shoulder. Turning my head slowly, I saw that it was the red-eyed man. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"You know better then to say such things in such a patriotic place. You could get killed...And pretty girls like you should know that you don't go out by yourselves late at night, alone."

Hearing the word pretty made me wonder why I wasn't passed out yet. I had never been called pretty before. NEVER. Back where I grew up, I wasn't even called cute. Every other girl I saw was nice looking, but I wasn't.

"S-sorry.." I stuttered in my normal voice.

I used a deeper voice when I was around him earlier, so he wouldn't think it would be me.

"I-I'm actually going to my hotel right now.."

"You don't know what kind of creatures may be lurking in the shadows, waiting to attack poor pretty girls like you."

"T-that's why I'm going to my hotel r-right now."

"Well, miss...could you tell me your name?"

My name just flowed out of my mouth.

"Elysia"

My whole name is Elysia Alida de Aquafrisca, but I just keep it to Elysia to make things easier.

"Miss Elysia.." He said softly, kissing my hand "I'm terribly sorry if I scared you, would you like me to escort you to your inn as an apology?"

I could feel my cheek pinken up. God, this is the guy that I took advantage of...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?

"That would be nice sir.." I mentally killed myself for saying that.

"Please call me Vlad."

God must hate me.

I took his arm and I told him the name of the inn. It was really just an inn that I remember going into. The whole time I was with him, he spoke softly to me. I seriously wanted to die when I felt myself enjoying it.

* * *

><p>After arriving at the inn, he "scolded me about being out late" and once again apologized to me for scaring the living day lights out of me.<p>

"Don't worry about it." I said cheerfully

"Alright" he smiled.

That's when I noticed two teeth that were quite a bit longer than the rest...Could he be a-..no..he couldn't be...

"Good bye Miss Elysia."

"Noapte bună" I told him

He nodded and walked back in the direction of his home. However, he said something right before he was too far away. I could only catch part of it..

"-r blood smells nice."

He's a vampire?

"Oh, dear..." I muttered to myself


	3. Meeting with the girl of night

In the early morning, most likely before Vlad was to even be around, I wrote a letter to maman. I hadn't written to her since I had left, so I wanted to assure her that I was fine and that I hadn't gotten hurt. I wondered what had happened to since I left...I didn't even know how long I'd been gone...

I'd left a long time ago, after a strange man with a mask on his face came to our small house with a small army of men. It scared maman and in return made me curious. I remember her crying and yelling at me to run away. I was small then and didn't understand why, but I did as she told me.

Walking north, I found a harbor and snuck onto a cargo ship. When the shipped docked again, I found myself in a strange place. The people there were speaking a language similar to mine, but I soon found that it was quite different. It scared me to be around the angry people who glared at me with daggers. In the midst of it all, a nice boy (a few years older than me) befriended me and took me in with his "family".

His "family" was actually just him and woman and a man who acted as his parents. The woman was very nice to me. The woman's name was Elizabeta and the man's name was Roderich. Mr. Roderich wasn't as nice to me, but he taught me how to play piano.

One day, I heard Miss Elizabeta rambling on about how she hated Romanians. I asked her why she hated them, but she wouldn't answer me. It made me very curious as to why she would hate them. To see what Romania was really like, I decided to leave my friends and travel there.

That's my mini autobiography for you. I don't think my life was _that _bad, but it had it's ups and downs. Well that's enough about the past. What's done is done.

* * *

><p>As I finished signing my name, Vlad knocked on the door. I quickly put my wig on and opened the door. Much to my surprise, a pleasant smile was on his face.<p>

"I'm leaving in a few moments." I said bluntly

"It's your lucky day Alphonse."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm feeling even more generous then yesterday, I will let you stay here as long as you are in town."

I wonder if last night had anything to do with this...Who knows...

* * *

><p>Sitting at the shining black piano, I frowned sadly. The song I was playing was sad; a variant of Chopin's Funeral march. Feeling a bit of pride, I turned it into the moonlight sonata. A soft smile formed on my face as I tapped the higher keys.<p>

"Hic est bonus, non?" I said softly

"_I suppose."_

Looking up, I saw no one around, so I shrugged it off.

The moonlight sonata soon ended as the restaurant closed for the night. I quietly left and made my way to the city center. This was the perfect opportunity to sight see Cluj.

Cluj was a lot more beautiful than I thought it was. Even though it was late and the moon was only true source of light, everything could be seen quite well. The most interesting thing I saw was a statue of a man on a horse in front of a church; it seemed to be glowing in the moonlight.

The statue seemed very mysterious. It had a gravitational effect on me, pulling me closer to it as if I was being pulled. Gazing at it, recognized it as being one of the most interesting things that I'd ever seen. I was so intrigued by it that I didn't notice my surroundings very well.

"My, my, my. Did you lose your way?"

Turning around, I saw Vlad smiling at me with his fangs slightly showing.

"Nu, I was bored."

"Really? I already warned you about wandering around here. There must be another reason."

"Nu. I'm done with my job and I'm bored, so I figured that I'd walk around a bit."

'Is that really why I'm out here right now?' I asked myself

"Ah, I see."

We soon got into a conversation and I lost track of where the moon was. Stupid me. I didn't notice how late it was. Only did I notice it when the sky was lightening up a little. I had to get back to the room.

"Oh dear, it's really really late! My father will yell at me for being gone so long. I need to go!" I told him before literally running off.

I felt like Cinderella, but I didn't leave a shoe.

* * *

><p>An: I was told that some of my Romanian is wrong. I know it probably sucks, but be patent with me (I don't know Romanian). I've fixed it in chapter 1 thanks to purple jinxes. Thank you so much for the help!

Cookies for reviews~

Translations:

Hic est bonus, non? - This is nice, no?

Nu – no


	4. Paradise lost

A/n: I don't own Hetalia, nor Romania. However, I do own Elysia and her mother (my first Hetalia OC). Not in a creepy pimp way though.

* * *

><p>A few days passed...the same schedule...a boy at day..a girl at night..talking with my vampire friend and trying to keep my true identity from him..<p>

I decided on taking my violin to the church that I'd seen in the night. There I could hopefully earn some money. I also took my leather messenger bag with me. That way I could take my clothes with me and I wouldn't have to return to Vlad's home to retrieve them.

I played outside the church from noon to at least 6 or 7 o'clock. Through out the day I received a decent amount of money. Most of it was just pocket change, but even that counted. I had enough money to buy a train ticket and to buy some bread.

I was getting to love this county very much, but I had to find maman. I had actually put the letter I wrote for her into a bottle and threw it in to the Someşul Mic river. Even though it would take a while, it would reach her. I knew it would. In the end though...it never did..

I had made my own opinion about Romania, despite what miss. Elizabeta had said. That day (the day I spent outside the church) was also the day that realized a lot about myself and my feelings. It seems that everything was revealed to me on that day...I will never forget it.

That night, the restaurant owner had seen me come in with my violin case and had requested that I played it. I reluctantly accepted, as this was my last night in Cluj. I didn't want to do it, in fear that Vlad might somehow find out and put the pieces together.

* * *

><p>I played all joyful music, playing some Mozart and some that I'd just made up as I went. Everyone there seemed to be enjoying the music as much as I was. They were very attentive to me and cheered occasionally. It was nice having people enjoy my music. When I was little, no one but maman would pay much attention to me and if they did notice me, they wouldn't talk to me. I seemed to be a taboo topic to everyone back then..<p>

I didn't look at how many people were there, I was too busy focusing on my instrument. I remember scanning the people once. When I did, I found Vlad. God, of all the times to come..

I suddenly started feeling light-headed and bit dizzy. Trying to get a grip on reality, I turned slightly away from him and everyone. I soon found it difficult to even play for a few minutes. Then that few minutes became a minutes. My playing got worse. I could hear people whispering to each other and leaving. In a few moments, I stopped. I just couldn't do it anymore.

"I'm very sorry" I said with tears forming in my eyes "I cannot play any longer."

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Maybe she's sick"_

"_Nervous break down much?"_

"_Too much stage fright?"_

"_No no! She played the piano quite finely last night."_

"_Probably couldn't handle it."_

I put my instrument away and thanked the owner for letting me play. Despite discontinuing playing, he gave me a generous amount of money. Walking out of there, I felt ashamed of myself for just stopping in the middle of it all. The little voice in my head told me that 'it was ok' and that 'things happen'. It didn't seem to help me very much though.

* * *

><p>With sadness, I went to the statue of the man on the horse in front of what I had found out to be St. Michael's church. Sitting on the block in front of it, I thought about why I always went away during the day. I figured it out, along with another issue.<p>

The answer was difficult to grasp, but I knew it was the truth. The answer...was that I didn't want to face him. Facing him meant possibly being criticized for acting like a boy and being "weird". I knew in the end that I would have to face him. I was too shy, which would make it a bit hard for me...and that left me to find the other issue's answer...

As I stared at the brick in front of me, I felt eyes on me.

"Vlad...tu acolo?" I asked the darkness

Out from the shadows of a alley came the familiar vampire. A smirk was placed on his face as he came over to where I was sitting. Though I was happy to see him, a neither-happy-nor-sad look stayed on my face. At least he didn't seem to notice it.

"You're getting good. Maybe your getting' a sixth sense or somethin'."

"Who knows" I said with a soft laugh, hiding my sadness.

"Nice job tonight. I'm surprised that you can play violin."

Good, he wasn't thinking anything of it.

"Why did you stop though?" he asked

_'Out with it! You have all your things with you. You can tell him and leave.' _I thought to myself.

"My feelings got the best of me, I suppose..."

He looked confused.

"Tonight is my last night in Cluj. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning with my father. We're going touring."

I hated to lie to him, but it was better then him knowing the truth.

"Ah...I see..." he looked annoyed by this.

"I really don't want to go though! This place is wonderful and there's still so much to be found."

He laughed.

"And this is coming from the girl who I caught complaining about it here."

"It's ironic, right?"

"Maybe you can get your tată to stay here for a while longer."

"I tried, he won't be swayed."

"It's a pity."

"You know it."

Then came a few minutes of awkward silence; neither of us knew what to say. It came to an end when I accidently cut my hand on a sharp edge of my violin case.

"Oww.."

"Hmm?"

I looked at the palm of my hand, which had a nice gash in it. My blood was seeping from it. God it was going to hurt like hell, but I had bigger things to think about.

My eyes drifted over to him and I saw that he was looking away.

"What's wrong" I asked

"N-nothing!" he stuttered

At that moment, a drop of blood had run from my hand and dripped on the stone. I heard a snuff and he directed his attention to the drop of blood. It was obvious that he was holding back. My luck is so terrible...

He suddenly grabbed my palm and started sucking it. Had I not know earlier what he was, I would have probably freaked out and ran away. I guess I didn't mind it though. I was just surprised that he even did it.

"My, my, my." I chuckled "You like blood a lot more than I thought you did."

He looked up.

"I forgot to tell you, I-"

"Vlad, I already knew. I've known since the day I met you. I'm not a stupid girl."

He was very surprised by this.

"I'm really shocked that you figured it out."

"It really wasn't that hard when I saw your fangs peak out and when I heard you say that my blood smelled nice."

His face turned a light shade of red when he heard the second thing.

"S-so you're not scared, even a bit?"

"Oh god no." I laughed "My mother was an alchemist. She used to make me books and little trinkets every once in a while. One of the books I had was a story about vampires. I'm about scared of them as I am my shoes."

"An alchemist?"

"Yep" I said proudly "She even taught me a little alchemy."

"Can you do some here?"

"It might wake some people up, but whatever."

So I took one of my clips keeping my bangs in place and placed it on the ground. I found a stone and drew a alchemic circle around it. Then I said a few words that sound like gibberish.

"somba de amiga atmosya kikion etu ack darth vander"

Finally I place my hands on the edges of the circle. A bright ray appeared as if out of no where and enveloped the circle and us. It soon cleared, bringing a little cloud of smoke. On the little circle was a sweet potato ocarina. I smiled and picked it up.

"See~"

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was spent playing my ocarina and talking. Upon our separate departure, I told him that it was great meeting him and that hopefully we could meet each other again, maybe when were older (or at least when I was). It was your typical friends parting.<p>

However, I couldn't sleep and I stayed up. To pass time, I wrote a small letter that would probably send him or something.

_Catalogus Vlad,_

_amalo te facessa non sollicitudo fere me. Ego velle exsisto elegans, vivere cum meus mater. Totus ego scisco de vos est iste vos vivere et laetus, ego cupio pro nihil magis quam iste. Te amo Vlad. Te iubesc._

_Cum amor,_

_Fetiţă Elysia Alida de Aquafrisca (Alphonse Frisc)_

I put my male clothes on too, but I didn't put my wig on. I wanted to be myself for just a while longer. I took out my pocket mirror and looked at myself in it.

"I don't see why he called my pretty" I sighed sadly

Thinking about him made my face red. Only a few more hours, then I wouldn't be here any longer. It made me feel so depressed. I had to suck it up though! I could make it through it.

"E-Elysia?"

I gasped and turned around, my face losing color. Vlad was standing in the doorway, shocked. Fear soon over took me. I grabbed my leather bag and my violin and ran up to him. I quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran as fast as I could. Sadly, I tripped. I could hear something of mine drop, but I couldn't pick it up (I later found out that I was missing the letter I had wrote).

After that moment, I never saw him again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Love was never meant to be understood,<em>

_but explored" - Sometipsforlife_

* * *

><p>An: Gah it took me two days to write this.

That letter is what actually inspired me to write this. I wrote out a letter (in cursive latin and some fail Romanian) from her. I wrote it in english, but it didn't look so pretty. Here's what the letter says:

_Mr. Vlad,_

_please do not worry about me. I will be fine with my mother. All I want of you is that you will live and be happy, for I want nothing more than to see happy. I love you Vlad. I love you. _

_With love,_

_Miss Elysia Alida de Aquafrisca_

Curse me for making her name latin and for latin and Spanish names being so dang long.

Questions? Comments? Review? Please?

P.s. and 2,123 words baby :D Record!


	5. History and repeated conflicts occur

A/n: we finally find out who Elysia and her friends and family are~

* * *

><p>After leaving Romania early that morning, I went to look for maman. It did take quite sometime to find her. She was an owner of a tailoring shop in Cairo, Egypt. She lived there with her brother, my uncle, Gupta. I found my uncle to be very nice, really really quiet. I think he only spoke a few words a day.<p>

Coming back, I was told about the missing parts of who I was and my history.

I represented a landmass, maman's capital and world heritage site, Bosra (but under maman I was called Nova Trajana Bostra). Maman represented the Roman providence of Arabia Petraea and Uncle Gupta represented Egypt. I also learned that I was really really old. 1900 years old to be specific. Through the ugliness of learning that, maman told me that I only looked 16 years old. Due to not ever growing in size again, I would never look any older. Maman was 8500 years, but having the appearance of a 27 year old. I never did find out how old my uncle was though...

I also found out that the boy who took me in with his "family" was my Step-Uncle Feliciano (or northern Italy), Elizabeta was Hungary, and Roderich was Austria. It was interesting to find out that almost everyone I knew was like me. I think it made everything feel a bit more comfortable.

* * *

><p>The world wars soon erupted. I was really scared by the second war. Egypt having trouble being neutral and I had heard that Romania had joined the war. Little did I care about what side it was on, I was really worried about the people and Vlad (if he was still alive), so much so that I would cry often. Thankfully, maman promised that no matter what was to happen, we would not join the war.<p>

One day, maman heard me crying and asked me why I was crying when we weren't even in the war. I told her that I was worried about Romania. I remember seeing her face darken and she scolded me for worrying about a country. She told me that I dared not get involved with it. I reluctantly told her why I was upset about it and she soften up a bit (though I didn't mention any names, but simply said that I had made some very good friends there).

I wanted to return to Cluj-Napoca after the war, but my mother wouldn't let me. She told me that it was too dangerous there and that it was now under communist control. After the fall of the eastern bloc, I wanted to go, but again things weren't very stable. I wondered how long it would be until I could visit Cluj-Napoca. Soon I got too busy with maman's shop to even think about going back. However, it never made me forget about who I hoped to one day find there.

_I will find you one day, dead or alive. I don't care if you love me or hate me. I want to meet with you again, even if only for a moment._


	6. Night of terror

Things were going well for me and maman. She was usually busy working on someone's order or multiple orders and I was running the shop front. Being the clerk, I had to make sure the customers had what they wanted, run the cash register, and clean the store front on a regular basis. It wasn't the funnest job in the world, but it helped my mother out. I didn't want to be the clerk, I didn't want to sew people's clothing, I didn't want to clean the floor every two hours. I just didn't want to work there. But just because I didn't want to work there didn't mean that I had to have an attitude. If maman found out that I had an attitude with any customers, she might pull her alchemic book out and turn me into something horrendous.

One day, things went to screeching halt.

* * *

><p>The shop was closed and it was late at night. I was sweeping out the kitchen when I heard shuffling and grumbling in the storefront. I quickly ran to my room and took my long falx(from an ancient war or something. Maman told me about it.) off the wall and ran back towards the storefront. I don't remember what happened next though...<p>

Waking up, I found that I was laying on the floor in the storefront. Looking over, I saw that my falx was laying next to me. It was covered in blood and there was pools of blood on the floor. Getting up, my vision was hazy and felt a little bit dizzy.

I went back to my room and changed in my shift, so that my normal dress and apron could be washed. Coming out of my room, I saw that maman was leaning on the hallway wall across from my room. Upon seeing me, she frowned and looked irritated.

"W-what happened?" I yawned

"You almost killed a customer, and to add to that, it was nation."

Oh...crap..I really screwed up..

"...what nation?"

"I looked at his I.D and found out he represents Romania. Maybe if you apologize (and he hopefully doesn't sue us), you might be able to get him to tell you where your friends might be."

My mother then told me the horrible story of what I did...

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you come back to get maman?"<em>

"_Come and try me. I'm not a little child anymore!"_

"_*giggles* All you can do is try to run~ I'll get you!"_

"_There's no turning back now! Prepare to say your last words Imperium Ottomanicum!"_

"_GOODB-"_

_Before I hurt the nation any further, my mother knocked me unconscious with a swing to the back of my head_

* * *

><p>I just stared at her, shaking, a horrified look on my face.<p>

"Straighten up!" she said (possibly trying to encourage me?) "I want you to go see if his bandages are ok and I want you to stay with him until you've apologized."

"...Wouldn't that freak him out or something maman?"

"_You're_ going to find the solution to your issue. _You_ caused an issue so you must finish the problem."

I hated when she talked like that.

She showed me to the spare room where she had set up a cot for him. I slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. She looked at me in a way that a hawk would. God it was scary.

What I saw in the room almost made me scream.

* * *

><p>An: dun dun duuun!

Reviews are loved. Please? Oh and thank you for the favs, they mean a lot to me. They let me know that I'm not totally sucking!


	7. Elysium found

A/n: WAH! I got distracted by many things. I think Moirae has it out for me.

* * *

><p>He was injured badly, but it was him! It was him! I couldn't believe that he was alive after all that time! It made me want to shrill with happiness. I had to be quiet though, he was still unconscious yet.<p>

Sitting down on the chair next to the cot, I started thinking.

He represented Romania, so he wouldn't die very easily. But since I was a landmass and attacked him...he could've died...and his people could've been harmed too. He had a good right to hate me, even if he remembered me or not. I couldn't control my emotions and I severely hurt him..

"bad intentions rose over me.." I mumbled softly "I'm sorry, next time I won't run. I will fall and shatter."

"If I only knew more alchemy, I would help you in a heartbeat. For now though, you must bear the pain. I'm sorry." I whispered

Sitting there, I hummed softly, trying to calm my uneased mind. I soon drifted half a sleep. I suddenly felt this strange thing on my neck, so I tried to brush it off. But trying to brush it off, I found that it was wet. It caught me off guard and I struggled, ending up on the floor.

"Eck!" I yelped

"Ahahahahahaha"

My head darted in the direction of Vlad, who was now laughing very loudly.

"Ay! What was that?" I snapped, wiping the saliva from my neck.

"It got you away from me"

I glared at him.

"What's your problem?" I asked him

"I should be asking that one missy, you just randomly attacked me out of nowhere."

"Well you were sneaking in to maman's shop after closing! I had a right to!"

"You could've just told me to get the hell out of there."

"Why were you even in there?"

"I was looking for someone."

I looked at him like he was nuts.

"You could just knocked and asked my mother. Jeez."

"...I thought no one was in there..."

"So that automatically gave you the right to be in there?"

"..."

I sighed.

"Who were you looking for?"

"A woman's descendants."

"Not be nosy, but why."

"It's kind of weird, but I want to know who ended up marrying this one girl, it's probably their great-great grandma." he chuckled.

"Well, what's her last name?"

...He liked someone else..but didn't tell her...haha I guess we both knew what it felt like..

"Aquafrisca"

Hearing the last name almost made me pass out, but instead made me turn white as a sheet.

"When I find out who she married, I'm gonna find his grave and spit on it."

I almost laughed at him for saying that. How would that do anything to disrupt the dead? So silly.

"Oh his poor grave!" I joked

"Hey, it's not funny. I hate him."

"And you don't even have a clue who he is?"

"I just don't like him!"

"You're really weird."

"And your really messed up in the head."

"Oh, I got a question for you. Did you slobber on the poor girl's neck too?"

"No! But I did get to taste her blood. It was as good as it smelled~"

"Why thank you." I laughed

He looked at me like I was on drugs or something. I grinned and showed him my palm that had the scar left on it from accidentally cutting it on my violin case. He looked confused.

"It left a scar, but it didn't hurt so much."

He froze, as if paralyzed.

I quickly undid my long braid and pulled out my hair clips. Parting my long bangs, I put the clips in like they normally are. My hair was a bit longer than it was back then, now to my waist, but it was still straight with two locks that had curled tips.

"See? I didn't change much..."

He just stared at me.

"Elysia?"

He sat up and swung his legs over the cot. Much to my surprise, he moved closer to me. My cheeks started to turn pink. He moved even closer..

Then he bit my neck.

"eh?"

The door knob turned slowly, and the door opened with a creak. In walked my mother, not seeing me or him. God, she picked the perfect times to come in...

"Ely.." she started off.

Then she just happened to look over in our direction and I waved a little at her. A O.o look formed on her face as she slowly backed out of the room. She must have thought it was something else hahahaha.

"Delightful" Vlad murmured in my ear, after pulling out his fangs.

I just sat there with my cheeks a bit flushed and my head a little bit dizzy. Jeez that man really had a strange effect on me! Traveling through Austria, the altitude can sure do a lot to you, but here in Egypt...

"You know..." he said softly "You're still quite cute."

My cheeks immediately grew red.

"I'm not that cute...There's-"

"Don't sell yourself short. That's _my_ opinion. I think it should be a fact, but thoughts aren't always the same."

I stood up, not knowing what to say. I need something to relieve the awkwardness that had set in. It suddenly came to me that I should see how his cuts were doing. Later I realized that I really only wanted to see how badly I hurt him. They weren't supposed to be bad...right? He was a vampire after all...

* * *

><p>An: Yesh! I finally got my lazy butt up and scanned my big stack of sketches. Just finished up sending the ones related to this fanfic.

http :/ / hetalia russia. deviantart. com/ gallery /#/ d46 ylk7

http :/ / hetaliarussia. deviantart. com/ gallery /#/ d471 g83

http :/ / hetaliarussia. deviantart. com/ gallery /#/ d47 f3 am


	8. Happiness and displacement

A/n: this is out so late DX I got too addicted to fallout

* * *

><p>"I'm going to look at how your injuries are, ok?"<p>

"Go ahead"

I got permission to see how his chest wounds were and I had him take off his shirt. Much to my surprise, there was a small gash across his chest. It hadn't been treated yet, which made me wonder if maman hadn't done anything for him. It made me so angry to see that she had waited on me to take care of the situation. She could be so lazy some days!

I rushed to the bathroom and got the small first aid kit we had. Running back to the spare room, I nearly ran into maman. I held back my feelings and went into him. Opening up the small metal box, I picked out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and medical wrap. Carefully, I put some of the alcohol on a cotton ball and I pressed it to gash.

The whole time I was cleaning the wound, I was also trying to keep myself in order. I'd never had the chance to be this close to him. It made me feel really nervous to think that may be have looking at me.

"I have a question for you.." he said

"hmm?" I glanced up

"How are you still alive?"

"...I'm not alive.." my voice darkened "I'm a shape-shifting man-eater. My blood must have changed too..."

At this he raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry! I've been a bit of a retard today." I laughed

He just looked at me like I was an idiot.

"I represent a landmass...a heritage site...Bosra.."

He sighed

"That makes more sense then your other answer. Is your mother one too?"

"Sic, a former roman providence."

"It's odd how landmasses end up finding one another in strange places." he smirked.

After using the medical wrap on him, I talked with him for quite awhile. It was about 6 in the morning before I we stopped and I went to sleep and he rested. I let him use my room since it was darker and colder (hahaha at least it was like the spare room except for my violin case and music stand), so I slept in the spare room.

* * *

><p>Maman wasn't too happy to find that I wasn't sleeping in my room. She woke me up about 8, asking me why a guy was on my bed instead of me. Sleepily, I told her who he was and that my room was a lot better then the spare room. Much to my surprise, she got angry with me and said that she wanted me to leave by the end of the day.<p>

"What?"

"I want you and that nation out! You have greatly disappointed me and caused much shame on yourself."

"What did I do?"

"You're no better then the hetaera*!" she hissed

"But las-"

"No more! I wouldn't have let you stay with me if I had know you went so low."

I spent the whole day quietly packing some of my small things into my old leather messenger bag. Part of me wanted to argue with my mother and tell her what we were doing and the other part wanted me to smack her for thinking such things. I couldn't do either, because I didn't want to go around telling people that he was a vampire and because she didn't hurt me (physically), thus I had no right hurt her. She could be so thick-headed some days!

That night I got Vlad up around early twilight and I told him what had happened. Over all, he didn't seem surprised and told me that he was going to make a plan (with me in it?).

* * *

><p>An: *evil laugh* This is where I must cut off the story. One more chapter to go~

I will make note that depending on the fanfic, Elysia will represent different things. In my other story that she's in, she represents both Bosra and Petra. Petra is thought to be the other capital and is also a world heritage site, but it's in Jordan. Petra was originally another person, Bosra's little sister, but I just decided to get rid of her.

Hetarea: Well educated women of Ancient Greece. Stereotyped as prostitutes. If you still don't get it, her mom basically called her a whore or (a nicer term) prostitute.


	9. Paradise gained

_Dear Lelina de Aquafrisca,_

_How are you doing? I'm fine and so is Romania. Living in Bucharest is quite a step up from Cairo. The weather is a bit different up here. Summer's kinda warm, but winter's really nice. There was snow for Christmas, which was a present it's self. I think I might start to like that white stuff._

_Right now I'm working at small bakery in Giuleşti, a neighborhood in the northwestern part of the city. It's run by an old lady and her young grandson who is only 8 years old. They are really interesting. The old lady, Ildikó, can be really funny at times and tells a lot of stories from when she lived in communism controlled Hungary. Her grandson is easily distracted and gets in __trouble a lot; he's like most little boys._

_I'm going to tell you what you didn't let me say that day. First off, I met Romania three decades before the start of the world wars. I lied about having friends in Cluj-Napoca. I'd been cross-dressing as a traveling musician and it just happened that he was passing by and dropped 120 egp in my case. At night I wore my regular clothing and was myself. The first night in Cluj I spent, playing my violin at a restaurant and he followed me around in the dark. Later on in the night, I concluded (in my head) that he was a vampire. _

_Yes, like one of them out of my old book, he was a real-life vampire. If we are landmasses and we can preform magic, then anything is possible. It didn't scare me, only made me more curious to know about him. That's how we became "acquaintances" or something like that. After that night, we met in different places and learned more about each other. _

_It took me my whole time in Cluj to recognize that I liked him. I remember that on the last day, I let him tell me what he was and that I already knew. Then I showed him some alchemy. Oddly, he was actually surprised by it. After that, I saw him at his home and that was it. _

_What you saw that day was him taking some of my blood. I let him, he didn't pay me, it was accepted by both of us; there for you had no right to call me a hetaera. I will never return to Cairo and I wish that you don't respond to this letter. I think it's best to not speak with me any longer. All I sent this for was to tell you that I was alright and what really happened on that day._

_Goodbye,_

_Elysia Iliescu_

* * *

><p>An: It's been a while huh? I kinda forgot to explain some of this..

Iliescu: Some Romanian surname I found on the internet. Elysia changed her last name due to not accepting her mother anymore and she adopted Romanian culture as her own.

The plan: like the letter said, they went to Bucharest and Elysia lived with Vlad.

Her job: She felt like she was a burden and took up a job to help pay for things.

Need more explanations? P.M me (I won't hurt anyone).


End file.
